Devotion Through All
by Lady Uruviel
Summary: Nuada desperately tries to deal with all of the challenges of having a secret love. Twincest! Mature themes


**A/N: First Nuada/Nuala twincest fic...please be nice!!! *whimper***

**Warning! The fluff in this piece is sure to attract tooth fairies!**

**And I figure to do this one in two-month segments...so, six chapters total!! :)**

**The verse is from Michael Levy's "A Soul's Splendid Bliss"**

**-Month One-**

_So this is why Father always planned hunting trips around this time,_ Nuada mused. He cringed as he heard glass breaking from his dear sister's room. Half-jogging towards her door, he creaked it open to find a mirror broken on the floor and his blonde counterpart pacing.

"Nuala?" he ventured cautiously into the room, pussyfooting to where she stomped back and forth.

"Ooh..." The female growled menacingly, crunching over the glass in her slippers.

"Don't step on the glass, sister...you'll hurt yourself," Nuada said patiently, guiding her to the bed where she sat fuming. As he picked up the bigger chunks of her mirror, she clenched and unclenched her hands.

"Is it true?" she gritted out.

"Is what true?" he replied, not looking up.

"That...that _harlot_...you aren't courting her, are you? Because she'll only hurt you," Nuala's tone was poisonous. "You've seen how she toys with men. I thought you to be smarter than that..." she muttered mutinously.

"_Who_, Nuala?" he was gazing at her now, a little stung at his intelligence being questioned.

"NIENNA!" she shrieked as Nuada almost dropped the glass in his hands. "Nienna Galondel, the court's whore!"

"Nuala," her brother reproached. "Remember Father's words..."

"I don't _care_, brother! It had better not be true!" Nuala's voice broke on the last word, and she collapsed into sobs, hiding her face in her hands. "I couldn't bear it if you chose her," she sniffled. "The dishonour...the pain to know that she has something that I do not..."

Nuada stifled a sigh as he threw the glass into her wastebasket, brushing off the little shards on his hands so that he wouldn't hurt her. He cupped her face, tilting her chin to face him. Nuzzling her cheek with his, he whispered in her ear.

"Why would I want someone like her when I have a beautiful sister to worship?" Nuala froze. "A princess for my very own," he continued. "With all the..._endowments_ shared with that so-called harlot, pure and unspoiled..." He felt Nuala's arms grasp at his robe.

"Oh _brother_," she breathed. "Thank you."

"Anytime, my dear sister," he smiled at her, kissing her tears away.

**-Month Two-**

"Brother!"

Nuada cringed. This was the thirty-fourth time she had called him today. Not that he minded tending to her, but it was getting a bit tedious. After Nienna had tripped Nuala in a fit of petty jealousy (that young Prince Nuada paid his sister more attention than any other maiden in court), his beautiful twin had fallen down the steps to the garden, spraining her ankle. Nuada's ankle hurt too, but at least he could walk on it. To top it all off, that evil menstrual mistress had returned. Nuala was confined to her bed by the king's physician.

He walked back into Nuala's room, carrying her dirty laundry. "Yes, dear sister?"

"Could you please bring me my book? I think I left it out on the terrace," Nuala smiled brilliantly at him from the bed. Nuada nodded and gave her a tiny smile in return. Throwing the dirty laundry just inside of the scullery, he walked out to the terrace where King Balor sat drinking wine and playing games with his friends.

"Running you ragged, is she?" the King chuckled.

"All day, Father. I don't mind, though," the young prince sighed, retrieving his sister's poetry book from the table.

"Ah, it won't last long."

_I sure hope not_, Nuada thought morosely. He returned to Nuala's room to find her waiting patiently.

"Oh, thank you, brother." A sunlight smile blossomed in Nuala's face.

"You're welcome."

"Could you do me one last thing?" she cooed pleadingly.

"Anything," Nuada replied patiently.

"Could you get me a snack from the kitchen, please?" Amber eyes glistened in hope.

Nuada nodded, turning on his heel. "Anything in particular?" he threw over his shoulder.

"Something with chocolate!"

He got to the kitchen to find the cook ready and waiting. "Can I help you, sire?"

Nuada lost his mind for a moment, and he gestured hopelessly. "Ah- a snack, for the princess...um..."

"Chocolate, perhaps?" The cook smiled.

The prince frowned. "How did you-"

"My wife, sire. The same thing as your sister, unfortunately." The smile grew broader.

"Beg your pardon?" Nuada was thoroughly baffled now. "She has a sprained ankle too?"

"No, your Majesty. This morning before I left for the palace, she asked me to make a chocolate cake and two dozen truffles. So when I got here, I did the exact same," the cook laughed jovially.

"Oh, bless you," Nuada smiled tiredly, surprising the other man.

Handing the truffles to a tickled Nuala, the prince prepared to leave her be, hoping it was her last request for the day.

"Brother!" Nuala took hold of her brother's sleeve.

"Yes?" Nuada said through gritted teeth.

"Won't you stay?" she asked him. Turning around, he found a truffle not two centimeters from his lips. He opened his mouth to accept the treat and closed it gently on his sister's fingers, his tongue washing all traces of chocolate from them.

"I have to turn the page, brother," she blushed prettily.

With a smile, Nuada took his place at her side on the bed, his arms around her and his head on the pillow beside hers.

_The moments are dear, precious and few,  
serenades of life, make our wishes come true,  
conducted by love from horizons of blue,  
beyond our reaches orchestrations of tenderness renew._


End file.
